This invention relates to a core onto which textile yarn is wound for dyeing, and in particular a transfer tail receiving structure for such yarn carrying device.
A core structure onto which textile yarn is wound for dyeing is known by several names, including, dye spring, dye tube and yarn carrier. Such structures are generally cylindrical in shape and can be formed of stainless steel or a plastic composition. The carriers commonly have an annular flange at each end and an intermediate structure located between the annular flanges comprising either a plurality of rings separated by a predetermined pattern of alternating collapsible and rigid axial members or one or more helical elements separated by a predetermined pattern of alternating collapsible and rigid members. Filter paper, a knitted sock or some other thin layer of material is commonly wrapped around the carrier before the yarn is wound thereon, particularly when a quality dyeing operation is to be achieved.
Three examples of yarn carriers invented by the present applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,652, 4,050,646 and 4,181,274, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,274, there is disclosed a transfer tail receiving groove 341 located at an end of a dye tube 310 for receiving a yarn transfer tail. However, the transfer tail may become damaged during processing of the yarn after winding around the tube. Such damage can render the transfer tail useless for its intended purpose, thereby requiring considerable human and machine effort to remedy the damage. Thus, it is important to maintain the integrity of the transfer tail until such time as it is required.